Después de tanto tiempo
by Vicious W.W
Summary: Anna pudo haberla salvado, pero no lo hizo. Si hubiese mirado atrás, si tan solo hubiera pensado en algo más aparte de su propia vida. En vez de eso dejo que Hans la matara, y ahora Anna ya no encuentra motivo para su existencia. Después de todo, quien más aparte de la reina de las nieves puede darle la alegría por la cual ha añorado? Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

- El..Elsa…?

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezando. Despertando del dulce sueño que acababa de tener. Había soñado con su hermana, Elsa. Ella siempre soñaba con su hermana Elsa, la antigua reina de Arendelle, pero usualmente sus sueños estaban plagados de gritos y lagrimas, fantasmas del pasado que venían a atormentarla por la culpa que cargaba en su corazón.

Seis años. Ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que dejara de culparse por la muerte de la reina de las nieves, del ser más preciado para la ahora reina Anna, pues aun después de todo Elsa todavía tenia un lugar en su corazón.

Amor, y odio.

Cuantas veces se había imaginado la escena, una segunda oportunidad para ella, y una mente entusiasta que quería hacer justicia. Se había dejado engañar por el falso amor de un príncipe, y había condenado a su hermana; dejándola morir a manos del mismo hombre que profeso amarla.

Y todo eso por un malentendido que al final no resolvió nada. "Maten a la bruja!" se imaginaba al viejo duque de weseltown, que en el infierno sufra, gritar, y luego recordaba la cara sorprendida del bastardo al ver como Anna comandaba su ejecución. Recordó también los problemas que le trajo debido a dichas acciones con el reino del ya muerto duque, y recordó también como mando a la porquería las demandas del rey y corto toda relación comercial con ellos.

Lo cual termino por hundirlos en la miseria, pues necesitaban de Arendelle para subsistir. Gracias a ella Weseltown ya no existe.

Y Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse si debería sentir algún tipo de culpa por ello, siendo que no le importaba para nada las vidas que se perdieron.

Pero desde que Elsa murió no lograba sentir más que dolor y soledad.

Cuando Hans bajo la espada y la clavo justo en el cuello de Elsa, matándola instantaneamente, Anna se volteo desde donde estaba - de lado a Kristoff tras un beso de amor infructífero - y presencio como el cuerpo sin vida de la reina caía al suelo. Logro verle los ojos a Elsa, y sintió todo el sufrimiento y pena que su hermana sentía.

Y un susurro del helado viento, que traía disculpas.

Los años transcurrieron y el supuesto amor que Anna sentía por Kristoff se desvaneció. La muerte de Elsa no solo se llevo a una persona, sino dos. Anna no podía sentirse viva, por más que lo intentara. Trato de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, de la realeza, pero ninguno causaba una pizca de emoción en ella.

Jamas intento el sexo, sin embargo. Se le había enseñado que únicamente debería entregarle su virginidad al amor de su vida, quien aparentemente, no existía.

Con el paso de los años Arendelle se manejaba bien, y por eso la gente no decía nada malo de la trágica reina. Kristoff se había ido, llevando consigo a Sven, y Olaf se volvió un muñeco de nieve sin emociones, vivo aún quizás, pero vacío y plano muy al pesar de Anna, pues era lo ultimo que le quedaba de su hermana.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.

Anna lloraba todas las noches por ella hasta quedarse dormida.

Y en sus sueños la asaltaban pesadillas.

Anna, Anna, Anna.

La tragica reina de Arendelle que no pudo salvar a su hermana y ahora vivía una vida monótona y sin sentido.

Se odiaba a si misma, y odiaba a cualquiera que hablara mal de su hermana, quien se había sacrificado tanto por ella y sin saberlo, aunque desearía que nunca hubiese sido así. Anna sabia la verdad, pues en una de sus caminatas nocturnas había regresado hacia los troles, y ellos decidieron contar todo lo que se le fue ocultado de su infancia. Y en un principio se sintió muy molesta, rompiendo a llorar después de haber quemado casi todos los retratos de sus padres. Se le fue devuelta sus memorias olvidadas, y con ellas se le agregaron más pesadillas a sus noches tormentosas.

Pero por primera vez en ocho años no soñaba con gritos y dolor, no. Esta vez soñó con unas manos tomándola en su regazo, acariciando sus rojos cabellos, y susurrando palabras de consuelo y amor a sus oídos. Se le resulto extraño despertar, no en su cama, pero a la sombra de un árbol en la cima de una colina, a la vista alcanzando a ver el fiordo y el castillo. Sabia que estaba despierta, y extrañamente no se asusto ni se pregunto como es que había llegado allí, y simplemente se dedico a observar el paisaje de una Arendelle cubierta de nieve en la mañana.

Y le resulto hermoso.

- Anna de Arendelle - Dijo una voz, proveniente del otro lado del árbol en donde ella estaba recostado. Igualmente, el hombre descansaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol, mirando en dirección contraria al fiordo.

Anna intento contestarle, para nada alarmada ni asustada por la extraña presencia - lo cual era una reacción muy impropia de ella. Normalmente hubiese gritado, pero solo quería contestarle afirmativamente al hombre, aunque no era una pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando Anna abrió la boca para decirle algo al hombre se dio cuenta de que su voz no producía sonido alguno.

Intento levantarse pero no pudo. Intento girar la cabeza pero no pudo. Intento parpadear pero tampoco podía.

Y sus ojos ya se empezaban a irritar.

- No te asustes

El hombre callo, buscando que palabras decir, buscando la oración correcta que pronunciar.

- Has sufrido mucho, reina Anna, y hace muchos años ocurrió una injusticia aquí en Arendelle. Una desgracia para ti, que te dejo completamente sola, pues aunque contabas con amigos y gente que se preocupaba por ti, tu no eras mas que un cadáver.

- Porque en ese dia no murió una persona, sino dos. Y poco a poco te fuiste recluyendo. Levantaste un escudo para que nadie pudiera llegar mas hondo en tu corazón, y te conformaste con las memorias de los seres que llegaste a amar.

Anna cerro los ojos, sintiendo por fin capaz de hacerlo, y suspiro hondamente. A que quería llegar este hombre…?

- Sin embargo y a pesar de todo tu sufrimiento has sido capaz de llevar a Arendelle hacia una era de prosperidad. Has efectuado justicia, a pesar de traer maldad con ellas. Pero aun teniendo eso en cuenta sigo pensando que mereces ser recompensada...

El hombre se puso de pie y camino, parándose enfrente de Anna, bloqueando la vista hacia el fiordo. El hombre no era muy alto y vestía raro. Entre sus características mas destacadas estaban su bastón y su cabello blanco.

Le estaba regalando una sonrisa.

- Lo que más quieras, piensa en ello. Si de verdad lo quieres se hará realidad.

Y un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente de la reina.

Fue rapido, pero ella se dio cuenta. Un destello azul y verde ilumino todo el fiordo. El hombre ya no estaba, y más abajo de la colina una figura empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Al principio desorientada, y después de manera súbita empezó a caminar con más rapidez hacia Anna, y luego a correr.

Anna encontro su voz por fin, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, inmediatamente se formo un nudo en su garganta.

Y se quedo observando como la reina de las nieves venia llorando hacia ella, gritando su nombre.

"A-Anna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mis pies no tocarán el piso.

La figura que estaba enfrente de ella no dejaba de mirarla. No parpadeaba. Con esa sonrisa tan llena de amor, con esas lagrimas tan reales y de felicidad en su hermoso rostro sonrojado. El rostro de su hermana se veía tan vivo, con sus mejillas rojas y con su nariz roja.

Elsa estaba viva.

Anna había superado su sorpresa inicial, y un único pensamiento se formo en su apacible mente mientras que sus propios ojos comenzaban a mojarse, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Soy tan feliz!_

Y esto la sorprendía también. Habían pasado bastantes años desde que Anna podría siquiera pensar que era feliz. Dicho sentimiento había sido arrebatado de ella por dos egoístas. Después de todo, y sin elegir, se había hundido en la mísera existencia de un gobernante. No podía evitar responder a la sonrisa de Elsa con la suya propia, tonta y sincera.

Eso, claro, antes de que la reina de las nieves se lanzara hacia ella, abrazándola y llevándola consigo al pasto.

Anna encerró sus brazos tan fuerte como podía alrededor de la cintura de su hermana, mientras la otra llenaba su cara de besos. Ninguna de ellas quería soltar a la otra, pues el temor de que todo fuera un cruel sueño estaba presente en ambas mentes.

Beso en la mejilla, beso en la frente, en la nariz y en los ojos.

_Gravedad, arrancame del suelo!_

Y si, todo era un sueño. Anna se sentía como flotando mientras Elsa intensificaba el abrazo. Debía de ser un sueño, concluyo, pues la euforia que sentía era algo anormal en su trágica miserable vida.

Pero Elsa no dejaba de probarle que estaba aquí, viva y al igual que ella, hermosamente feliz.

- Crei que habías muerto...

Y esto extraño a la reina Anna. Elsa creía que ella había muerto? Tomando el mentón de su hermana con delicadeza, levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

Algo que había ignorado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y la gente envejece con los años. Anna misma se veía mas madura, y sus rojos cabellos se habían apagado un poco. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más serenos, olvidando la inocencia de sus días jóvenes.

Anna tenia veinticuatro años.

Y Elsa estaba igual que la ultima vez que la vio. Azul claro como el cristal. Con su cabello hecho una sola larga trenza hacia atrás.

- Por qué andas en pijama, Anna?

Y Anna se sonrojo. Hundió la cabeza de su hermana en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras su mente divagaba nuevamente en el extraño ser que le devolvió a la reina de las nieves. Pero fueron rápidamente olvidados, que más le daba? Estaba en eterna gratitud con ese fantasma, pues gracias a él su Elsa estaba aquí.

_Su_ Elsa.

- Te extrañe mucho - Dijo Anna. Elsa se soltó de su abrazo y giro para estar a su lado, arqueando una ceja y luego abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. Toco la mejilla de Anna y empezó a trazar con sus dedos las facciones de su cara, intentando recordar los nuevos rasgos. Se levanto y empezó a mirar alrededor, reconociendo el lugar.

- Arendelle… Esta descongelada!

- Oh dios, Elsa...

Una hermana miro a la otra, y luego la abrazo fuertemente. La mente de Anna empezó a repasar su vida completamente. Lo que había sido, el pasado, lo que era ahora su presente y lo que quería que fuera su futuro, junto a esta persona. Las emociones que le causaban estos pensamientos solo se intensificaron al sentir los brazos de Elsa envolverse por sobre sus hombros, algo inseguros; Quizás por el acto y por no saber que estaba pasando.

Pero Anna sabia.

Elsa estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba. Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto sin tener conciencia del tiempo que había pasado, o de que había muerto, y esto le dio una idea a la reina de lo que podría decir.

Las palabras correctas. La pregunta final.

- Elsa… Que es lo **ultimo** que recuerdas?

El cuerpo de Elsa era frío al tacto, pero no tanto como para irritar a una persona. Por eso fue que Anna pudo notar como el cuerpo de su hermana, aunque fuese solo un momento, se enfriaba mucho más de lo usual. Quizás era así la manera en que ella sentía escalofríos, y le costo un poco no separarse en el instante de la esmalta figura de Elsa.

No quería dejar de tocarla. Quería brindarle apoyo, pues sabia que había hecho la pregunta indicada.

- Recuerdo… El fuerte dolor… El acero. Oh, Dios! Hans! Hans me dio con su espada!

Elsa comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente. El mero recuerdo le traía sufrimiento!

Y Anna no pudo detener las miles de maldiciones que cruzaban su mente. Todas dirigidas a la sucia y traicionera excusa de ser humano, que para su asco, alguna vez dijo que amaba.

Pero ella solo amaba a alguien, y solo amaría a esa persona hasta el final.

- Elsa, ya paso - Dijo Anna, en un susurro tranquilizador que acariciaba los finos cabellos amarillos de la dama de cristal. Le regalo un beso en la oreja, para tranquilizarla más y para hacerle saber que no había nada que temer.

Elsa entendió el mensaje, pero ella misma tenia dudas - Como es que sigo viva? - Dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Oh, Elsa. Ni yo lo sé, pero no me importa. Alguien te trajo aquí- Te regreso a mi! Y te prometo que nunca dejare que te pase nada malo otra vez.

- Hablas como si fuese tu culpa, lo que paso… - Dijo la reina de las nieves - Anna, acaso tu...

Anna sin embargo, no quería oírlo. No quería escuchar como lo que había pasado no era su culpa, cuando el mismo sentimiento llevaba años consumiendo y devorandola en sus sueños. No quería que Elsa se culpara, tampoco, y ante esa probabilidad la reina no se iba permitir echar suertes. Pellizco el antebrazo de Elsa, haciendo que la misma soltara un pequeño chillido que le pareció adorable.

Luego se acerco mucho a ella, tanto así que podía sentir su aliento. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

- Elsa, puedo imaginar que todo esto es muy extraño para ti. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero no sé como… hazme una pregunta y yo te la responderé, esta bien?

- Si… Que fue lo que paso exactamente. Necesito saber... cuanto tiempo llevo m-muerta?

Anna dejo salir una bocana de aire. No era la intención de su hermana, pero esas pocas palabras solo hicieron que ella recordara todo.

Y a pesar del desastre en el cual su mente estaba sumergida ese momento, ella solo quería darle una respuesta que no trajera lagrimas a sus ojos. Que no la perturbara a ella tampoco, pues ya había sufrido mucho, y no deseaba compartir sus memorias con Elsa. Si no estuvieran llenas de absoluta desesperanza quizás si.

Queria que este momento fuese feliz.

- Hans te mato, y desde entonces han pasado seis años. Cuando cerraste tus ojos, todo el hielo empezó a descongelarse- Pero mi corazón no lo hizo. No me he sentido viva sino hasta hoy, Elsa.

- Anna, lo siento.

- No digas eso! Estas aquí y eso es lo que importa! Oh, Elsa. Debería ser yo quien se disculpara contigo; Y he pasado toda mi vida lamentándome por no haberte dicho lo mucho que significas para mi.

El abrazo se reanudo, así como las lagrimas en los ojos de Anna. Elsa se maravillo ante esto, pues sus últimos pensamientos habían sido justamente lo que Anna acababa de decir. El frío viento de la mañana, que movía pasto y vestido por igual solo hacían que la situación se volviera mas intima.

- Te amo, Anna. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte - Anna dejo escapar una risita.

- Quizás no tantas como creas, Elsa. Estas idéntica, y yo he envejecido un poco, eso me hace la hermana mayor?

- No lo creo, sigues siendo tu, así que puedo imaginarme que seguirás siendo la misma descuidada de siempre.

La misma de siempre.

Anna no era sorda, y muchas veces no podía evitar escuchar a los sirvientes y criados hablar de lo mucho que había cambiado. De que parecía sin vida y que siempre estaba malhumorada. Ya no era la misma niña ingenua, pero el cambio había resultado peor.

Algo se quedo con ella. Algo de su vieja personalidad. Siguió leyendo los mismos cuentos de romances y felicidad que leía desde que era pequeña. Pero ningún final feliz pudo apaciguar el crujir de su corazón. Acaso importaban o tenían relevancia? Y le enojaba lo mucho que deseaba uno de esos finales.

A pesar de las desgracias ocurridas ella fue muy feliz. Cuando Elsa le hablo durante su coronación se sentía en la cima del mundo. Sentía que le importaba a alguien otra vez.

Ella solo necesitaba a Elsa para volver a ese momento. Solo necesitaba un escenario como este, un abrazo, unas simples palabras y entonces esa mujer volvería a caminar entre los vivos. El vestido de Elsa se movió con otro soplo de aire, y la capa que brillaba detrás de su cabello hacían de Elsa una figura magistral ante sus ojos. En este escenario bajo un árbol y sobre una colina, con el fiordo al fondo y con el castillo a un lado, Anna no pudo encontrar nada negativo. Nada malo.

_Ojalá esto fuese el final._

Y si esto en vedad era un sueño definitivamente no despertaría nunca.

No queria.

_Amor, no me dejes despertar..._

Queria su propio final feliz.

- Quien crees que ha estado cuidando el reino desde entonces?

- Eres la reina!? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme… no has quemado algo?

Anna rio alegremente - Solo cuando me aburro!

- Oh, no. Tu te aburres muy rápido.

- Te sorprendería lo muy falso que resulta ser esa... declaración. Las cosas se han vuelto tan monótonas que uno no se da cuenta como cada vez tienes menos tiempo para ti, así que he estado muy ocupada. El trabajo no me deja aburrirme.

_Si de verdad esto es un sueño, entonces debo estar soñando en el cielo. Mis pies no tocaran el suelo..._

- Pues mejor ve haciendo tiempo porque yo… yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hay tanto que quiero saber, y también necesito decirte algunas cosas. Te amo, Anna.

Las hermanas por fin se levantaron del pasto, sacudiendose, aunque no había nada que sacar. Anna volvió a pensar en el hombre, y de como todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa.

A la distancia se revelo un castillo. Un viejo hogar bañado en la luz de la mañana y de la nieve de la noche pasada.

- Vamos a casa - Dijo Elsa.

_Voy detrás de ti._

Y la reina de las nieves salió corriendo, moviendo el brazo para que Anna la siguiera. Anna solo asintió.

Tendría mucho que explicar al llegar al castillo de Arendelle.

Pero por ahora voy detrás de ti.

Anna sonrío - Seamos felices.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana se pone mejor mientras más avanza. Y no había terminado.

Anna corria detrás de Elsa lo suficientemente rápido para no repasar a su hermana, ya que Elsa llevaba un vestido y se le dificultaba un poco. Las zapatillas las había tirado tan pronto vio que Anna venia detrás. Normalmente seria una pena para cualquier mujer, pero Elsa podía recrearlas en cualquier momento. De poco le valían.

Y Anna andaba en pijamas- _Ventaja injusta_.

El caso era que en algún momento dejaron de andar por el pasto, y terminaron en las calles de la pequeña región que era Arendelle. Por suerte para ellas era aún muy de mañana, y casi nadie estaba por las calles. Y los pocos aldeanos no sabían si sorprenderse más por ver a la reina de las nieves viva otra vez, o a su amada reina Anna en pijama por las calles, riendo y corriendo como el ser más feliz que existe.

Esto hizo que tanto Anna como Elsa compartieran varias risitas, pues quien las viera terminaba atónito. Algunos hasta se caían de la impresión mientras ambas reinas saltaban y reían camino al castillo. A su hogar.

Esto de seguro le traería algunos problemas a Anna. _Pero ahora mismo_ e_l mundo me da igual._

Anna empezó a correr más rápido, y ya iba alcanzando a Elsa cuando el castillo estaba prácticamente frente a ellas. La abrazo por detrás, con la intención de detenerla, aunque solo logro que Elsa perdiere el equilibrio entre risas. Finalmente tropezaron y se desplomaron sobre unos arbustos sin sufrir daño ninguna de las dos.

Y… quizás fue el calor de la situación, o quizás fue que siempre lo había querido. Sea lo que fuese lo que motivo a Anna, realmente no importaba. Ella se deslizo por el agitado pecho de Elsa hasta llegar a su cara. Y sin esperar un segundo callo las risas de su hermana con sus propios labios.

Un beso, y Anna se asusto rápidamente, abriendo los ojos como platos. Estaba por retirarse y pedirle disculpas a su hermana cuando noto que esta le respondía con la misma intensidad. Anna no lo sabría nunca, y es que la primera reacción de Elsa fue la misma: Separarse de su hermana. Pero **algo** dentro de su mente le dijo que estaba bien, y ella **no lo entendía**… pero se dejo llevar.

No había razón, y era muy impropio de ella. Al fin y acabo le gusto. Luego lo pensaría mejor, si, pero por ahora...

El beso fue muy corto. Cuando se separaron - con las mejillas y los labios rojos - Anna tenia ojos inseguros, pero Elsa le regalo una sonrisa que la calmo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a las grandes puertas del castillo de Arendelle.

Se toparon con un tremendo desastre.

De aqui hasta alla, y aun mas lejos. Por donde alcanzara la vista y por donde no también. Sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro. Venían y se iban, ignorando a las dos personas que recién cruzaban las anchas puertas. Estaban frenéticos, buscando algo, y Anna y Elsa no tardaron en discernir qué.

Anna hizo un tosido falso, ganandose la atención inmediata de todos. La _Annalizaron_ por un segundo antes de determinar que se trataba de su reina y que todo estaba bien, luego se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, ignorando completamente a Elsa.

Anna levanto ambas manos y luego gritando les ordeno que les dieran espacio. Esto hizo que todos los criados, con una mente mas calmada y lucida, miraran fijamente a Elsa, y luego palidecieron. Anna rodó los ojos, y luego hizo un gesto para que abrieran un camino. Claramente no tenia tiempo para esto, quería estar con Elsa! y no quería lidiar con el fastidio que estas personas brindarían.

Tomo la mano de Elsa y la jalo hacia las escaleras, y el mero acto hacia muy feliz a Anna. Irónicamente para la reina de las nieves su mano era muy cálida. Elsa les ofreció a los criados una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y se dejo hacer. Una vez subido las escaleras Anna iba a llevar a Elsa a su cuarto para hablar cómoda y privadamente. Sin embargo, algo retenía a Elsa, pues se había quedado quieta con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente a la pared. Anna estaba por seguirle la mirada, hasta que esa molesta voz se apareció.

_Dios... Maldicion! todo iba tan bien..._

- Reina Anna! Gracias al cielo que estas devuelta en el castillo. En donde había estado!? Que paso?…. Que...!?

Kai. Su **niñera** personal. Anna lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, claramente fastidiada por la presencia del hombre. Hombre que por cierto entro en shock al ver a Elsa.

Anna sonrío felizmente cuando Kai volteo a verla a ella. Luego asintió, y el hombre dio dos pasos adelante.

- …Elsa?

Elsa pareció salir de su trance y giro la cabeza para encararlo.

- Kai...

Y para la eterna sorpresa de ambas reinas, el hombre se desplomo en el piso, llorando sin dar las señales de querer para.

- Perdoname su majestad! Nosotros pensábamos que él era de confiar! - Dijo entre sollozos, refiriendose a Hans. Esto le causa a Elsa una mueca de dolor, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Anna - Fue nuestra culpa! Dejamos que él hiciera lo que le diera la gana y usted termino muerta por ello.

- N-No! Calmate Kai, no hace falta… estoy aquí. Ya todo esta bien.

El hombre lloro durante unos minutos más antes de levantarse. Tenia preguntas… pero discernió que ahora no era el momento adecuado para ellas. Ahora mismo Elsa era toda de Anna. En el fondo estaba Gerda con una sonrisa y con las mejillas húmedas.

El sirviente maestro se excuso y se retiro.

Entonces Elsa borro su sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la pared, y esta vez Anna también. Se horrorizo cuando lo hizo.

Ya se había mencionado, pero un recordatorio siempre hace falta. Cuando ella se entero de la noche en que Elsa la golpeo sin culpa con sus poderes y de como sus padres nunca se lo contaron, Anna enloqueció. Cada cuadro que veía de la familia fue quemado, destrozado y ultrajado de las maneras mas humillantes que la joven reina pensó en su momento. Los odiaba tanto en aquella ocasión, pero el odio no prevaleció, y luego se arrepintió.

El unico cuadro que quedo medio decente era uno familiar, en donde se mostraba a Anna y Elsa, ambas muy pequeñas, y a sus padres. Toda la familia sonriendo. Anna quemo el cuadro, pero cuando el fuego se había comido parte de la esquina inferior derecha se arrepintió, y entre pisadas lo apago. Quedo chamuscado, pero era el ultimo de la familia, y aun se podía vera la familia entera, así que lo mando a recolgar en la cima de las escaleras.

Elsa miraba el cuadro con suma melancolia.

Anna decidió hablar aunque con algo de medio.

- Esa fui yo.

- Que dijiste?

Elsa le contesto cortante, friamente, tanto así que de inmediato se disculpo con su hermana. Aun así continuo preguntando.

- Tu quemaste el cuadro? Por qué? - Dijo Elsa, esta vez con un poco de delicadeza, aunque su tono seguía siendo algo exigente.

Si no se tratase de Elsa, Anna de seguro hubiese abofeteado a la persona. Ella era la reina, y debía respetarse!

_Pero hablamos de Elsa…_ y su corazón se encogió un poco. Tragandose su gran orgullo.

- E-es-estaba muy molesta y no pensaba claramente! yo... Por favor Elsa, perdoname.

- Te perdono - dijo automaticamente - Pero por qué estabas molesta? Algo malo ocurrió?

- Si - dijo Anna, tristemente. Y se abofeteo mentalmente antes de que las imágenes volviesen - Algo malo ocurrió, hace mucho tiempo y que yo no sabia. Y cosas malas siguieron pasando! Mama y papa me mintieron. Tu te moriste!

Elsa se paralizo. Pero no perdió el tiempo y se acerco con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Puso sus manos en ambos brazos de Anna, y lentamente la fue acariciando hasta llegar a sus hombres y ahí la jalo. Anna le devolvió el abrazo.

- Entonces… lo sabes.

Anna intento suprimir una lagrima - Si...

- Lo lamento mucho, Anna.

Anna río brevemente - Quizás debería disculparme yo, Elsa. Pero ya nada importa… tu estas aquí, y yo soy feliz.

Elsa sonrío junto a ella, a la par de que apretaba más fuerte - Y yo también, hermanita. Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz.

Al terminar de decir eso, sin embargo, volvió a mirar al cuadro, dejando ir a su hermana y suspirando. Anna no se quedo quieta. Abrazo desde atrás a Elsa, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Quizás fui un poco ingenua al pensar nada había cambiado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…- Elsa se interrumpió así misma al sentir los besos que Anna le daba en su hombro derecho.

- Lo sé. No importa - y Siguió trazando besos por su hombro hasta legar a su cuello. Luego mordió ligeramente la mejilla de Elsa.

Esto hizo que Elsa mirara directamente a los ojos de Anna, y entendió lo que quería. A la par que se sonrojaba, un pensamiento ilumino el desastre de su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

_Calor._

_Acaricias._

_Amor._

_Deseo, y mucha fricción. Frío y caliente chocan. Manos suaves que se deslizan por curvas, tentativas y dulces. Inexpertas pero tentativas. Labios que pasean por cada esquina de una piel descuidada, de vez en cuando susurrando palabras._

_Cuerpos que se sienten repetidas veces el uno a otra; Junto a sonrisas tontas y labios que no cesan de andar por allí y por allá._

_Manos que tocan y sienten._

_De vez en cuando una risa placentera._

_Pero sobre todo mucho amor._

_Y al final de todo un beso,_

_Y luego el climax._

* * *

Todo eso era algo que Elsa jamas hubiese hecho. Nunca, ni mucho menos con su propia hermana.

Algo tan inmoral… algo que se sentía tan bien, y aún ahora no se encontraba en ella misma algún arrepentimiento.

Había tenido sexo con su hermana… Y ahora mismo la tenia abrazada de espalda a su pecho, mientras las sabanas las envolvían. Ocultando la desnudez y el olor que habían dejado tras dichos actos.

No se arrepentía, y queria repetirlo. Sin embargo, en su mente no podía dejarse de preguntar : ¿Por qué?

Ella se conocía bien.

Y no había manera de que ella hubiese aceptado estos sentimientos de la forma en la que hizo, no. Como si fuese algo bueno, siendo lo incorrecto. No se dejo llevar sino mas bien hizo lo que realmente quería hacer.

Pero aunque hubiese amado a Anna de esta manera incluso desde antes, - Y lo había hecho, o sino no estuviéramos aquí - aunque lo hubiese hecho, su consciencia jamas le hubiesen dejado hacer dichos actos, sin importar lo mucho que Anna le hubiese suplicado.

Cuando su hermosa hermana se despertase, le preguntaría desde cuando ella se había sentido de esta manera hacia su persona, y como lo había tomado cuando lo descubrió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

La habitación.

De una manera repentina estaba diferente.

Pero Elsa no se asusto, lo cual hizo que se extrañase ella misma. La habitación cambio, pero de un modo extraño; Ciertas partes que antes eran rosadas ahora se encontraban sin color, blancas como la nieve misma, y aún otras parecían faltar como un dibujo sin terminar.

Acomodó a Anna mas allá de ella para que así pudiera salir bien de la cama.

Se arropo el cuerpo con otra sabana para no utilizar la que usaba Anna, y entonces paseo por el cuarto con temeridad.

Noto que por afuera de la ventana todo era blanco, y decidió aproximarse.

- Hola!

Y se detuvo en seco.

Un hombre de pelos plateados se asomaba por la ventana.

Y ella y Anna estaban medio desnudas.

Fueron diez minutos lo que tardo esa persona en volver después de que Elsa le lanzara un rayo de hielo y le hiciera caer.

- Otra vez? - Dijo la reina fríamente, claramente disgustada. Esta vez ella estaba vistiendo un pijama y Anna estaba mejor arropada. Sin pensarlo decidió levantar su brazo para lanzar otra ráfaga de hielo al insensato.

- Espera! No! - Grito, asustado. Elsa no se sentia asustada, a pesar de la situación - Yo te puedo explicar lo que esta pasando! Te puedo explicar por qué estas **VIVA**!

Ahora eso _si_ llamo su atención, pero de igual forma le congelo la boca y las manos, para que no se moviese de donde estaba. La ventana estaba en un piso muy alto como para que el hombre volviera a subir una tercera vez si se llegaba a caer de nuevo. Camino a donde Anna y se sentó en el colchón, haciendo un pequeño _Puff_! al hacerlo.

Se fijo si aún dormia.

Luego le siseo al sujeto.

- _No hagas ruido!_

El hombre levanto las manos en señal de disculpa - Mi culpa, _Lo lamento!_

Pero que…!? Elsa le había congelado la boca y las manos!

Sorprendentemente le resto importancia y simplemente suspiro, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana dando pasos lentos, de una manera elegante y segura.

Estando frente a él, creo una silla de hielo, propia de la realeza de Arendelle y muy bien detallada, con el escudo de Arendelle en cada brazo de la misma así como en el respaldo. Al sentarse cruzo las piernas y le miro directamente a sus ojos.

Él se asusto un poquito.

- Habla

- B-Bien - Dijo él, un tanto nervioso y tragando saliva. Se arrimo un poco más e influyo su peso para que se tambaleara mas adentro de la habitación. El pensamiento inmediato de Elsa fue que el hombre estaba intentando entrar, y efectivamente así era. Tampoco era como si Elsa fuese a dejarlo.

Levanto un pie y lo estiro, golpeando la cara del hombre y echándole para atrás. Tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza del marco de la ventana para evitar irse para atrás. Su rostro mostraba terror y gran miedo, así también como el esfuerzo que aplico para mantenerse donde estaba.

- Que me puedo caer!

- Y a mi que!? A-a qui no vas a entrar - Elsa le respondió, sonrojandose al pensar en la aún desnuda Anna - De alguna forma te subiste ahí. **DOS** veces! así que te aguantas!

Él pareció discernir la razón de Elsa, y asintiendo añadió - Entendido.

- Bueno - Prosiguió el hombre - Como seguramente Anna te habrá contado, Hans logro asestarte un golpe mortal que termino con tu vida... puedes recordar eso?

Elsa se tenso, pero logro responder, aunque con mucha dificultad - S-si... quiero decir, al principio no lo recordaba. Para mi todo ha sucedido de un momento a otro. De vivir a morir, y luego otra vez a vivir. Y en un principio no me lo hubiese creído a no ser por Anna, pero a la par que ha pasado el tiempo yo...

Elsa corto sus palabras y bajo la cabeza. Poniendo sus manos en su cuello finalizo sus palabras - Al final me he logrado convencer por mis propios medios, pues mi cuerpo aun lo siente. El dolor fantasma. El cuchillo penetrando en mi carne!

El sujeto asintió comprensible ante las palabras y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el marco de la ventana mientras cruzaba sus brazos y apoyaba los codos.

- También hay otra cosa - Volvió a decir Elsa, levantándose completamente y haciendo desaparecer la silla de hielo cristalino - Yo no tengo memoria de mi tiempo muerto; Y mi cuerpo no ha envejecido nada, pero de alguna forma siento el paso de esos años - Exclamo - Me siento como si me hubiesen jalado de un sueño! o como si despertara de un largo trance.

El hombre puso una mano en su cabeza, y a Elsa le pareció que en su voz se hallaba pena - Si. La sensación es parecida a cuando te sacan de una larga linea de pensamientos. Es tal cual como cuando sueñas despierto - Luego hizo un extraño ademan y se señalo en el pecho - Como habrás deducido, yo soy el artífice de todo esto. Yo te he resucitado, porque tengo autoridad para hacerlo.

La declaración le resulto extraña, en diferentes niveles. Le parecía incorrecto pero adecuada.

_Raro._

- Si, me lo imaginaba...

- Sin embargo, no he logrado borrar todo el daño, como te enteraras mas adelante...

La conversación estaba tomando rumbo a prados que ni tanto él como Elsa querían entrar, así que la ultima decidió cambiar el tema y buscar la respuesta a una duda que la estaba mortificando.

- Me has hecho esto?

- Perdóname?

Ojos fríos volvieron a apuntarle como estalagmitas, y el caballero se puso nervioso de nuevo.

- Mis sentimientos! - Grito, brava y descuidadamente. No despertó a Anna - Has tenido que ver con esto? La manera en la que amo a mi hermana, a _mi_ Anna... es cosa tuya!?

- Por que razón iba a hacer cosa mía!? - Le replico de manera indignada.

- Tienes el poder de revivir a los muertos: Hacer que una persona se enamore de otra debería ser fácil para ti.

El suspiro, y la indignación se apago. Se froto la frente y luego se echo una risa que sorprendió a Elsa, pero que a su vez apago la ira de la misma.

- _Si_, y **No**. Tu misma te has contestado, _mi Anna_.

Elsa se sonrojo.

- Que-Que quieres decir?

- Para que estos sentimientos florezcan, habría hecho falta que ya existieran de antemano. La atracción que sentías hacia Anna ya estaba ahí cuando yo hice _lo que_ hice.

- Pero no puede ser! Yo-yo jamas nunca hubiese hecho estas a mi propia hermana.

El hombre se volvió a reír, esta vez de manera burlona, lo cual mato el nerviosismo de Elsa y lo reemplazo por furia - Dices eso después de haberlo hecho! No niegues que te gusta, siempre ha sido así, no?

Ahora, Elsa se torno mas solemne, respondiendole lentamente - Si... durante un tiempo me sentí así. Cuando eramos pequeñas fuimos separadas durante mucho tiempo, y yo añoraba por ella en todo momento. No se cuando esos sentimientos se transformaron en atracción, pero lo hicieron...

Pensé, no obstante, que los había sepultado antes de mi coronación -

El hombre se mostró pensativo - Pues fracasaste, pues tu primer pensamiento tras revivir fue lo feliz que estabas de verla. Y junto a ello lo hermoso que se veía.

De nerviosismo a ira, de ira a nerviosismo, luego a ira y luego a calma y nuevamente a nerviosismo. Este hombre había provocado muchas emociones en la reina de las nieves. Y francamente...

**Lo odiaba**.

- Amas a tu hermana.

- Qu-quizás! - Admitió Elsa, no por pena de amar a su hermana. No había forma de que algo que sintiera _tan_ bien fuese algo que ella rechazara. Lo dijos mas bien por perder la disputa - Pero yo me conozco! Yo jamas hubiera actuado sobre estos sentimientos!

- Bueno... ahí es donde entro yo.

Elsa se paralizo, y de pronto hizo mucho frió. Bastante. Anna se meció un poco pero no hizo mas que eso. Elsa se mantuvo inmóvil un momento con las manos a la altura de los hombros, y luego señalo de manera acusadora, inquiriendo - Que hiciste?

- Anna te ama - Estableció, como ignorando la pregunta inicial, aunque Elsa le dejo continuar - Hubieses aceptado sus sentimientos o no, ella aun hubiese hecho lo que ella hizo. Lo que TU hubieses hecho de no ser por mi intervención, hubiera sido rechazarla y generar un montón de problemas tras tu resurrección.

- Que has hecho?

- Elimine todo el drama de por medio. Por un breve segundo te quite tu sentido de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal y te deje simplemente con la conciencia de lo que tu _querías_. Basto nada mas eso, porque de inmediato te encontraste respondiendo sus caricias.

Llevándose sus manos al puente de su pequeña nariz, Elsa se masajeo brevemente para calmar la rabia. Luego hablo, con una voz que no delataba su estado de animo. Una voz blanca.

- Si esto es lo que yo quería ¿Por que no dejarme resolverlo a mi modo?

- Porque el resultado es el mismo - Dijo seguramente - La única diferencia es que os hubieses hecho daño el uno al otro; Tras un centenar de errores os hubieses dado cuenta de lo que hacíais y es entonces que se empezarían a querer como es debido. Solo después del sufrimiento y de tanto rechazo.

Añadió al final, tras suspirar y apoyar su cara en su mano - Te lo digo otra vez: Solo quite el drama de por medio, para que puedan ser felices desde ya.

Elsa se desplomo, asustando al hombre, quien se paso al cuarto y la ayuda a levantarse. Era mucho que procesar, y parecía que la mujer se iba otra vez al piso, por lo cual se agarro mas fuerte del brazo de el.

- Entonces - Dijo ella - No estas haciendo nada ya? Ahora mismo...

El volvió a suspirar, aunque sonrió alegremente después - No. Ahora mismo no estas bajo mi influencia! Ella te quiere. **_Tu_** la quieres.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente, de esa manera única en la que ella lo hacia. Una risita logro escapar y con ella se iban todas sus dudas de lo que estaba haciendo.

Toda su pena y su dolor.

Su bello rostro mostraba euforia. Amaría a esta mujer, su propia hermana, lo mas que pudiera en lo que le quedaba de vida en la tierra. Su segunda oportunidad.

Empujando al hombre, quien no tomo ofensa, le ordeno regresar del lado fuera del cuarto. No se lo podía creer y se sentía indignado, aunque a la final soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

Se gano un golpe y una patada. Casi despertaba a Anna.

- Por que yo?

El hombre, que casi se marchaba, volteo con rapidez hacia donde Elsa. Puesto que estaba de pie sobre la ventana tuvo que mirar abajo, pero no se encontró con los ojos de la rubia. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero miraba al suelo.

- Ah?

Una pequeña risa - Digo, no es que no este agradecida, pero por que yo? De seguro encontrarías a personas que han sufrido mas, si te pones a buscar. Por que yo?

Pareció meditar un poco antes de responder - Bueno, y por que no? Si, de seguro encontraría a gente que ha sufrido mas que tu, y no puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo ni cuanto quiero. Aun así, me alegro de haberte revivido. Eres una buena persona.

Disfrútalo -

_Anna se lo gano para ti._

- Verdaderamente, a veces recibimos cosas maravillosas, tanto que quizás sintamos que no las merezcamos, y sin embargo nos dan mucha alegría. Puede ser algo muy pequeño o muy grande, pero si nos hace realmente felices entonces en nuestros corazones no lograremos expresar la total felicidad y agradecimiento que sentiremos por el proveedor de dicho regalo -

Elsa le miro con ojos llorosos. Él estaba sorprendido.

- Muchas gracias.

Una sonrisa sincera.

- De nada, Elsa.

El mundo a su alrededor ya comenzaba a cobrar color y vida, dibujándose según su entorno. Las mesas se completaban, y el exterior se agrandaba.

- Sabes? - Dijo el, dando pistas y señalando que ya se iba - Estoy muy feliz y todo de que hayan decidió darle una oportunidad a la relación y no te estoy criticando. Pero deberían ir mas lento! **TAN** solo esta mañana te reviví y _ya_...- Miro a Anna, y Elsa se sonrojo furiosamente - Bueno, vayan con mas calmita. Hagan mas cosas de pareja, un paseo o una cena, si es que quieren que la cosa funcione, y como ya han alcanzado cierto _limite_ no les voy a decir nada sobre los besos, je...-

Elsa sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, casi cediendo a la risa - Esta bien. Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Bueno, ya me voy! - Y salto.

- Oye - Dijo Elsa, llamandole - Una ultima cosa!

Y volvió, con medio cuerpo apoyado en el marco, Hizo un sonido con su boca - Nmn? Que cosa?

- Desde cuando Anna se siente así?

Hizo un gesto que Elsa no pudo descifrar - Probablemente durante su infancia, como tu, aunque luego no le presto atención. Luego cuando caíste muerta... sus sentimientos se intensificaron. Eras en lo único en lo que pensaba y se culpaba enteramente por tu muerte.

- Anna...

- Renuncio a las relaciones por ti, y todos los días deseo que estuvieras junto a ella. Y ya cuando volviste todo se le hizo claro.

- Ya veo...

Y con eso el sujeto se abalanzo al abismo. Elsa no se preocupo debido a la total confianza con la cual el hombre había saltado. Hasta le provoco risa. Se dio cuenta, no obstante, de una de falta suya. Aunque realmente no le dio mucha importancia. Ya se imaginaba lo mucho que Anna se reiría cuando le contase que la anterior reina de Arendelle olvido preguntarle el nombre a su salvador.

**_Nombre? Yo soy..._**

* * *

Se quito toda la ropa,

Y se echo a la cama, arropándose con las mismas sabanas que cubrían el otro cuerpo desnudo a su lado.

Coloco sus brazos sobre la cintura de Anna, apretando su pecho a la espalda de su amada, mientras que ella inconscientemente envolvía sus piernas con las de la otra mujer en una posición que le resultaba de lo mas agradable.

La esencia de la mujer le estaba empezando a llegar, intoxicandola, embriagandola.

Le encantaba.

Empezó a llenar de besos el cuello de ella, buscando despertarla. Aún quedaba el resto del día para disfrutarlo juntas.

Esto era inmoral.

Y no le importaba. Le hacia feliz y con eso le bastaba, y no iba a empezar a inventar razones para convencerse a si misma de que todo esto estaba bien. Lo estaba, pero no en términos _morales_. Ella nunca cambiara de opinión ni se arrepentiría de su elección ni de amar a la persona que amaba, simplemente lo aceptaría.

Y eso le parecía bien.

- Despiértate, amada mía. Tan solo hoy reviví, y aun tengo mucha energía. ¿Que quieres hacer?

Anna se acurruco un poco, dejando ver un poco mas de su piel desnuda. Elsa se elevo un poco hasta poder ver el rostro de Anna desde arriba. La sacudió un poco más para así despertarla, y ella respondió mediante acomodándose frente a Elsa, y abrió los ojos. Se vio medio dormida por un momento, y a Elsa le pareció tierna y hermosa. Su pelo, desordenado, y juraría que se estaba babeando- pero le parecía hermosa.

- ¿Que quieres hacer?

Anna parpadeo, y su rostro se lleno de duda y miedo. Elsa se asusto.

- Elsa, tu me quieres? Hemos hecho cosas de amantes pero… nosotros no hemos hablado. Y-Y Eso me asusta! necesito saber que piensas de esto?

Anna estaba pasando por un predicamento similar al que tuvo Elsa. El dolor de la inseguridad y el deseo de algo mas.

Elsa maldijo en su interior, el sujeto tenia razón! y no podía culpar a Anna por pensar así, pues la culpa la cargaban ambas. Las relaciones no funcionaban de esta forma! Una persona, por mucho amor que tenga, si no ama de la manera correcta entonces ese amor no valdrá nada. Se saltaron a hacer cosas que usualmente se dejaban hasta el final!

Elsa se aseguraría de amar a esta mujer lo mas que pudiera mientras siguiera en vida, y de darle todo lo posible. A pesar de sus circunstancias, quería darle una relación normal, quería amarla al máximo.

Realmente no quería ser su hermana ya mas. Ella no merecía esto. Pero no podía cambiar nada, solo podía intentar ser feliz.

- Te quiero más que a nada, Anna.

Anna sonrio.

- No te diré te amo - Dijo - Pues es demasiado pronto. Pero quiero pasar mis días contigo, y amarte y tenerte solo para mi, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. Podemos hacer eso?

Se besaron brevemente, tomandose su tiempo de sentir el calor y la suavidad de la otra. Labios rosas que se enrojecieron más según duraba el contacto, y se luego se separaron.

- Si, podemos. ¿Que quieres hacer?

Anna rió cariñosamente, y Elsa no podía creer su suerte - Eres tu quien ha revivido, - Dijo Anna - No deberíamos hacer lo que TU quisieras?

- Desgraciadamente - Le respondió Elsa - Mi sentido de la diversión es tan anticuado que tengo que confiar en mi pequeña hermana para que se encargue de nuestro futuro entretenimiento.

Anna rió y se volvieron a besar - En ese caso... y si hacemos un muñeco?

Desvestirse para volverse a vestir. Ja!

- Vamos!

* * *

- Kai? Estas bien?

El hombre dio un brinco ante la voz de su esposa, Gerda. El era regordete, pero no muy viejo, apenas le estaban empezando a salir canas. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto personal, los aposentos, de la reina Anna de Arendelle. Al principio solo estaba curioso, feliz de ver que una de las niñas que adoraba había regresado de la mismísima muerte.

Gerda no sabia si algo había pasado, pues el le dijo que iría a revisar una cosa importante, y ahora lo encontraba aquí. Su expresión extraña, horrenda.

Él Había oído cosas que no se suponía que oyera. Un acto privado que no le correspondía presenciar; Ni escuchar. Pero al saber quienes eran las personas involucradas, el viejo sirviente no tuvo opción de quedarse para confirmar si las hermanas Arendelle estaban haciendo lo que creía que estaban haciendo.

Y _si_ que lo hicieron; no podía creérselo!

Pero Gerda no sabia eso.

Y ni sabría.

Pero su rostro, ahora pálido, lo delataban de haber presenciado algo. Y Gerda conoce cuando mentía.

Igual habría que intentarlo.

- Si. No pasa nada.

Gerda frunció el ceño, pero Kai ya estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pensando en el pecado y la inmoralidad. Y en la gran decepción.

Y de como solucionar esto.

* * *

- Toma! ELSA!

- Toma, Elsa!

_Puff! PAFF!_

- **Olaf**! No! Elsa eso no es justo! Tu tienes poderes! - Dijo Anna.

Y si que los estaba disfrutando! En su vida Elsa nunca había disfrutado algo como esto! Y debía admitirlo. Si era injusto ¿Y que? **_PLUFF_**! Bola de nieve tras bola de nieve volaban de una manera tan rapida que apenas les daba tiempo a Anna y Olaf de defenderse. Y es que la idea del muñeco quedo descartada una vez Olaf, el muñeco de nieve con vida, hizo su aparicion- nuevamente energético y alegre como antes de que Elsa muriese, para el agrado y la felicidad de las hermanas asi como a los sirvientes que lo veian.

Luego comento sobre el muñeco que hacían, su futuro hermano, y ahí la idea se fue al traste.

Ahora disfrutaban de una tranquila pelea de nieve.

- **WAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

- Elsa, que divertido! - Dijo Olaf.

- Ay, Elsa - Dijo Anna entre risas - que risa malvada mas falsa... - Recibió una mirada de Elsa, quien fingía molestia, y luego le arrojo una gran masa de nieve gigante a Anna.

Fantastico!

- No. Enserio! Esto es demasiado injusto! Juguemos otra cosa...

Elsa se acerco y se sentó en la nieve justo a su lado, y asi lo hizo Olaf.

- Solo dices eso porque estas perdiendo. Que actitud **tan** infantil para la reina de Arendelle.

- Ya que estamos en eso, la reina de Arendelle no debería estar jugando en primer lugar - Dijo Anna y se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa orgullosa - Me hace ver mas blanda...

Elsa tildo la cabeza a un lado, confundida a mas no poder. _Lo ridículo que ha sonado eso!_ - No eras tu la que dijo que deberíamos hacer un muñeco de nieve?

Anna se levanto de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Olaf, pero no a Elsa, quien la miro tranquilamente. Luego replico energéticamente y agitando los brazos - Eso es diferente! Un muñeco de nieve es un muñeco de nieve! _Hagamos_ otra cosa.

- Los muñecos de nieve somos una obra de arte!

Elsa arqueo una ceja, ignorando el comentario de Olaf - Diferente en qué?

- Diferente! Diferente! yo sé de lo que hablo!

- Como yo de anatomia humana!

Elsa se rio un poco intentando taparse con la mano. Sinceramente no se podía creer lo que los sirvientes decían acerca del reinado de Anna. Fuera cierto o no, trajo prosperidad a Arendelle. Luego le dijo animosamente - Pues no sé tu, Anna, pero yo quiero seguir jugando! No me había divertido así desde hace mucho… tiempo…

Desde hace dieciséis años para ser exactos. Desde la terrible noche que la separaron.

Cuando sus destinos fueron sellados.

_Cuando mamá y papá seguían vivos._

Elsa sintió que una gran depresión la envolvía lentamente, y su cara cayo. La tristeza adornaba sus ojos, llenándolos de lagrimas que rápidamente empezaron a rodar por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas. Rojas de pena, por su momento de delicadeza. Desde que su infancia le fue negada jamas nunca había tenido un momento como este, pero en vez de sentirse feliz se sentía triste por haber perdido todo ese tiempo.

Como explicaria esto a Anna?

Anna beso su mejilla tiernamente, y dejo sus labios ahí un momento para enfatizar el sentimiento. Su amor.

No tenia que explicar lo que ya estaba explicado.

- Yo lo sé. Todo - Susurro Anna, y esto sorprendió a Elsa - No tienes nada mas que lamentar, ya no más.

Elsa sonrío un poco, claramente aún triste.

- De verdad?

Anna le mostro una gran sonrisa - De verdad! Ya nunca más. Los días que quedan… son de felicidad, te lo prometo.

Algunos sirvientes que pasaban notaban la relación mas cercana y tremendamente inusual que tenían las hermanas. La mayoría lo descarto debido a la inmensa felicidad que debían sentir después de haberse reunido nuevamente, venciendo incluso a la muerte. Los mas atentos se daban **cuenta**, pero no le tomaban mucha importancia, felices también por las hermanas, y simplemente lo aceptaban. Su lealtad podía más que con su sentido de lo correcto.

Elsa recobro el animo. Anna tenia esa forma única de hacer feliz a la gente a su alrededor, algo que muchos creían que se había perdido.

- Juntos! - Grito Olaf.

_Juntos_

Las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer otra cosa cuando algo capto la atención de ellas, y de la multitud cercana.

Cuatro guardias pasaban lentamente. Decididos. Uno de ellos, el del centro, llevaba una armadura en vez de un uniforme, y en sus manos un plato con comida escasa, pobremente preparado y sin agua u otro liquido.

Anna frunció el ceño al verlos pasar, sabiendo claramente para quien eran esas cosas. Esto no paso desapercibido para Elsa.

Observaron hasta que se fueron.

- A quien le llevaban esas cosa? - Pregunto Elsa, extrañamente con cierta urgencia.

Anna pareció indecisa sobre si responderle o no, pero sabiendo que Elsa seguiría presionando por su respuesta decidió ser directa.

- Es la comida del prisionero.

El mundo entero dio vuelta atrás para la reina de las nieves, y la furia y la rabia y todos los sentimientos de venganza empezaron a hacerse presente en el corazón de Anna, quien no se retuvo de expresar su disgusto en cada sílaba.

- Prisionero?

Anna asintió, y luego le miro - El Principe Hans de las islas del sur.


End file.
